1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rack assemblies put together by an ultimate consumer and in particular to an expandable rack assembly with telescoping tube sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rack assemblies of the prior art typically have hollow horizontally oriented tubes attached to vertical side supports which are usually not aesthetically pleasing because of the presence of screw holes or the protrusion of wing screw heads.
For example, in FIG. 2, there is illustrated a horizontally oriented metal tube 21 having an insert 23 with an integral head plug 25 at one end. A flat head screw 27 is threaded through a vertical side support 29 into the plug 25 so that the tube 21 is secured to the side support 29 which is typically made of plastic, metal or wood. The ultimate consumer who purchases the rack assembly must use his or her own screw driver (not shown) to thread the screw 27 through the side support 29 which is left with a plurality of unsightly holes. Also, a head H of each screw 27 will be visible in each hole, thus leaving the rack assembly with an unfinished appearance.
A second example of the prior art is illustrated in FIG. 3 into which another horizontally oriented metal tube 31 has an end cap 33. A screw 37 is threaded through a vertical side support 39 into the end cap 33 so that the tube 31 is secured to the vertical side support 39. Although the consumer does not need a screwdriver to put together this second type of rack assembly, he or she must have sufficient strength to tighten the screw 37 into the vertical side support 39 by turning a so-called wing head W. Although the vertical side support 39 is not left with a plurality of unsightly holes, it is instead left with a plurality of protruding wing heads W which are not cosmetically appealing and also which may scratch adjacent wood or metal furniture.
Thus, it remains a problem in the prior art to provide a rack assembly with a finished appearance for the side supports which will be devoid of the presence of screw holes or the protrusion of wing screw heads.